A Merry Little Swan Queen Christmas
by DontForgetWhereYouGotMe
Summary: Christmas fluff, my gift to you all :3


It was Christmas Eve. Regina Mills sat in her living room, sipping apple cider, staring into the crackling fire. Alone.

Henry was still living with David. She'd called him several times and left voicemail invitations to come over on Christmas, but she'd never gotten a call back.

She could barely stand this. So bored, and so lonely. Sighing, Regina decided it was time to bring out the liquor. Taking her half-empty glass of apple cider with her, she walked over to the table at the side of her living room, where a bottle of scotch rested. Uncorking it, she poured it into her cider until the glass was once again full, then took her glass and settled back down on the couch.

Staring at the fire, she took a huge gulp of her drink, then leaned back, thinking about Henry, about how much fun he must be having with his grandparents. At least he was happy, she thought. But she still felt her heart breaking. She took another swig of scotch cider as though it had the power to stich her back together.

Regina was so lost in her trance that she barely heard her front door open or the footsteps making their way to the living room. Only when a figure appeared in the corner of her eye did Regina jump and look up into the eyes of Emma Swan. Emma's eyes held hers for what seemed like ages.

Finally, Regina looked away, back at the fire. "Just go," she said quietly.

"Regina," Emma kneeled in front of the couch so the two women saw eye to eye. "Henry says he's sorry he can't spend Christmas Eve with you." The mention of Henry's name caught Regina's attention. She looked straight at Emma again. "There's a big Christmas party at Granny's and naturally everyone wanted him to be there and…"

"And naturally I'm not invited." Regina had heard enough. She turned back to the fire, trying to hold back tears.

Emma stared at Regina for a long while. The woman seemed so small, sitting there, trying not to show her heartbreak. Emma couldn't help it – she placed a comforting hand on Regina's thigh. Regina tensed, but didn't move away. She still stared forlornly into the fire. Emma decided it was time to deliver the last part of her news.

"And he wants you to come to our apartment and spend Christmas Day with us." At this, Regina lit up. She turned back to Emma, a new hope sparked in her eyes. "Really?" She sounded incredulous, as though it was too good to be true.

"Really," Emma confirmed, looking warmly at Regina. She leaned in close, until their noses almost touched. "And he's not the only one who wants you to be there," Emma admitted in a whisper.

The expression in Regina's eyes was one of mixed longing and gratitude. "Thank you," she began to say, but was stopped by Emma's lips on hers. Without breaking their kiss, Emma moved onto the couch to sit next to Regina, their bodies barely touching. Emma's clothed thigh grazed Regina's, which was bare beneath her gray dress. Her tongue gently parted Regina's lips and the brunette gasped. She placed her arms around Emma's neck and Emma moved to hold Regina tightly by her waist. Regina's breath became shallow and erratic, and Emma smiled at the sound. She moved one of her hands up to graze Regina's side, relishing the effect it had on her little brunette.

When their kiss broke, briefly, the two women stayed pressed together and just looked at one another. Emma moved to kiss Regina's earlobe, then the nape of her neck. Then she whispered, hotly into Regina's ear, "I don't have to go back to the party you know," she pulled away to look at Regina again.

Regina's breath was still shallow from their kiss. As she lay on the couch, Emma pressed against her, she nodded her head wordlessly. She couldn't spend Christmas alone. And the thought of someone – someone who actually _wanted _to spend Christmas with her began to mend her heart just a little bit more. So in response to Emma's proposition, Regina kissed her with all the love and passion she'd been holding back.

Emma smiled, satisfied, against Regina's lips, and resolved to give the little woman the Christmas of a lifetime. God knows she deserved it.


End file.
